


Сумеречные Охотники

by Imaginelina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Demons, Fantasy, Love/Hate, M/M, Youkai
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginelina/pseuds/Imaginelina
Summary: Навязчивый страх темноты.Он приходил с наступлением ночи и безмолвно растворялся лишь в рассветных лучах. Следовал по пятам за Чанёлем с самого детства, но до сих пор не мешал ему исправно служить гильдии Сумеречных Охотников и уничтожать на своём пути тварей, осмелившихся покуситься на человеческие жизни.Только всё изменилось в тот момент, когда больше непроглядной тьмы за окном Чанёль стал бояться той, что внезапно начала одолевать его собственную душу.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Сумеречные Охотники

Солнце размеренно двигалось в сторону горизонта, раскрашивая небо предзакатными красками. На западе все ещё было светло, в то время как на востоке уже рассыпались бисером первые звезды и густой лес освещала луна. Вечер был тих. Даже ветер, разбавлявший днём гул людских голосов и доносивший звонкий детский смех до вершин гор, словно задержал дыхание и затаился в непроглядных сумерках, лишь изредка перебирая невидимыми цепкими лапами листву, что отзывалась в ответ возмущенным шелестом.

Чанёль, затаившись наверху, среди толстых, раскидистых ветвей старой сосны, поудобнее перехватил арбалет и в очередной раз осмотрел единственным уцелевшим глазом представшую его взору местность. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на его деревню, в домах которой с наступлением темноты неизменно загорались, словно маячки последней надежды, лампы, а также раскинувшуюся посреди припорошенных снегом хребтов Потерянную долину с блестевшим в самом её центре Лунным озером, теперь заселённую ненавистными кровожадными тварями.

Никто из ныне живущих уже и не вспомнит, как и откуда взялись чертовы демоны, заполонившие меньше чем за полвека некогда пригодные для посева, пастбищ и раздольной жизни людей равнины. Зато каждый едва ли не с пелёнок слыхал различные истории о роковых встречах с чудовищами в этих краях. И у всех них был один общий исход.

Медленная, мучительная смерть — вот удел сумасшедших, что посмеют вновь когда-либо спуститься в земли долины.

В этот момент сигнальная лампа, ярко сверкнув, потухла, погружая пространство вокруг Чанёля в кромешную тьму, а правый глаз, словно в напоминание о событиях тех злополучных дней, прострелило болью. Да такой острой, что Чанёль, вздрогнув, выронил из вмиг ослабевших рук арбалет, а его самого едва ли не согнуло пополам, в попытках сдержать мученический стон.

Отточенным, но дёрганным движением Чанёль сдёрнул с глаза повязку и, ощупав, тут же убрал в карман, с горечью осознав, что она таки успела пропитаться кровью. Подобные приступы случались с ним не впервые, но и не сказать, что часто, чтобы он когда-нибудь смог к ним привыкнуть и не покрываться каждый раз липкой испариной от страха в предчувствии чего-то неизбежного.

Дрожащей рукой вынув из-за пазухи лоскут чистой ткани и пузырёк с янтарной, пахнущей какими-то душистыми травами, субстанцией, он быстро промокнул его и приложил к глазу, устало прижимаясь спиной к стволу дерева и пытаясь перевести дух. Тщетно, учитывая обступившую его со всех сторон темноту, которую он до тошноты и ватных ног боялся ещё с детства.

Страху также нагоняло и то, что запаса масла в лампе хватало на всю ночь, а её полностью закрытое устройство не позволяло пламени гаснуть от ветра. Потухнуть без причины она уж точно не могла.

Ощущая медленно накатывающую панику, Чанёль слепо пошарил рукой по платформе, на которой держался его наблюдательный пункт, но наткнулся лишь на пустоту. Обругав себя последними словами, что не удосужился запомнить, куда по прибытии скинул свою походную сумку, Чанёль продвинулся чуть дальше, наощупь определяя холщовые мешки с припасами и деревянные ящики с хранившимися в них запасными стрелами. Спустя некоторое время поисков, наконец, отыскав сумку, Чанёль принялся копаться в содержимом. Погремев склянками с заживляющими мазями и полупустой флягой с водой, он выудил из сумки огниво. Затем, подойдя к лампе и откинув с неё крышку, чиркнул им, высекая сноп искр.

Стоило тёплому свету вновь озарить окружающее пространство, Чанёль почувствовал себя лучше: дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, а пульс переставал стучать набатом в висках.

Вжавшись спиной в ствол, Чанёль на негнущихся ногах осел вниз. За ворот потрёпанного годами отцовского плаща тут же посыпались гнилая труха и мелкие опилки, но Чанёля это волновало в последнюю очередь.

Выждав некоторое время, пока дрожь в теле полностью не унялась, он поменял лоскут, вновь повторив процедуру. Боль всё ещё беспокоила, но была уже не такой сильной, за что Чанёль бесконечно благодарил Эллин. И, конечно же, её знание трав, навыки зельеварения и беспокойную заботу, порой граничащую с материнской в желании оберегать.

Пообещав себе впредь не игнорировать её наставления, Чанёль скользнул взглядом к обронённому арбалету. Помнится, Эллин как-то напрашивалась поучить её стрельбе. Что ж, разок можно. В качестве благодарности.

Подтянув к себе носком ботинка арбалет, Чанёль перехватил его одной рукой и повертел, с трепетом осматривая на наличие каких-либо повреждений, но тот оказался цел. Поблагодарив за это удачу, Чанёль, от греха подальше, закинул пока арбалет за спину, а сам аккуратно встал на ноги, прохаживаясь от одного борта платформы до другого и оценивая ситуацию по периметру. Невзирая на приступ, он не должен забывать об обязанностях, неисполнение которых могло обернуться печальными последствиями для деревни.

Однако взгляд, расфокусированный и мутный, от пережитых боли и страха, не позволял ему хорошенько всмотреться в темноту чащи напротив. Поэтому, прикрыв глаза, он постарался сосредоточиться на окружающих звуках — несколько лет упорных тренировок помогали отсеивать лишние, выуживать подозрительные, неестественные.

_Нечеловеческие._

На его счастье, всё было тихо. Кроме...

Чанёль различил внизу быстрые торопливые шаги и вздрогнул, а огонёк в лампе, кажется, вспыхнул чуть ярче, заставляя тени лихорадочно плясать, когда по правую сторону закрутилась лебёдка, тихо скрипя шестерёнками. Умом Чанёль понимал: демонам подъёмники уж точно были ни к чему и, скорее всего, к нему поднимался кто-то из своих. Однако пальцы свободной руки всё равно непроизвольно сжались на выглядывающей из футляра ручке охотничьего кинжала, прицепленного к поясу. Мало ли что.

Когда подъёмник остановился, а тёмная фигура вышла на свет, Чанёль недобро скрипнул зубами, отворачиваясь в противоположную сторону, и накинул на голову капюшон.

Сехун.

_Уж лучше бы демоны._

Сехун, к слову, и сам был не рад их вынужденной встрече: руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, а тяжёлый взгляд загорелся холодным огнём, стоило ему понять, кто перед ним. С момента их утренней стычки синяк на скуле успел налиться багровым, а сломанное одним точным ударом ноги ребро — дать о себе знать не прекращающей пульсировать болью. Чанёля же в драке не особо потрепало — изворотливый сукин сын оказался подкован в рукопашном бою и, в отличие от Сехуна, бившего часто и наотмашь, не разменивался на лишние выпады, уклоняясь, выжидая нужный момент и нанося прицельные удары.

— Командир О, — хмыкнул Чанёль, не оказав чести повернуться лицом к старшему по званию и как обычно наплевав на соблюдение устава в отношении Сехуна. — Чем обязан?

Самому же Сехуну не то чтобы в радость было лицезреть лишний раз чанёлевское самодовольное выражение, но факт того, что с его авторитетом кто-то вот так в открытую не считался, крайне выводил из себя.

При одном только взгляде на гордо выпрямленную спину всё уязвлённое естество Сехуна содрогнулось от мысли о возможном, слишком внезапном — для Чанёля — и даже подлом реванше, однако он быстро отмёл её. Пока они стояли на посту, любое выяснение отношений находилось под запретом и каралось жёстко — внеочередными дежурствами на южной границе. С достижением совершеннолетия и вступлением в ряды Охотников о привилегиях кровного родства с главой гильдии Сехуну пришлось забыть: отец предпочтёт отрезать себе кисть, чем вразрез с самым главным, единым для всех и не зависящим от статуса правилом станет выгораживать нарушителя. Уж тем более родного сына.

Вспомнив угрозу отца закрепить его на южной вышке вместо главного штаба, если не поумерит свой пыл и не перестанет нарываться на неприятности — в особенности на Чанёля — Сехун едва удержался от соблазна по привычке отвесить тому пару ласковых. Чанёль хоть и не доносил обычно на согильдийцев за нарушения, но после недавних событий — чёрт теперь его знал. Сехуну на южную вышку хотелось меньше, чем поступиться с собственными принципами.

Сложив руки за спиной и расправив плечи, Сехун неловко прочистил горло и приказным тоном выпалил:

— Не стройте из себя дурака, рекрут.

Чанёль, так не вовремя припавший губами к фляге с водой, чуть не поперхнулся, обдумывая услышанное. Беззвучно пошевелил губами, медленно повторил обращение про себя, словно пробуя его на вкус. Нет, «рекрут» звучало в разы лучше, чем до оскомины приевшиеся за столько лет «чужак», «урод» или «сукин сын», однако такое внезапное благодушие было Сехуну абсолютно чуждо и несвойственно. И Чанёль, скосившись на Сехуна через плечо, усиленно размышлял, что же могло на него найти.

— Надеюсь, вам не стоит напоминать правила использования сигнальных ламп и объяснять на пальцах, какой из сигналов что обозначает? Так как я, мчав сюда сломя голову прямиком из главного штаба и объявляя готовность второй степени, ожидал увидеть если не реки крови — вашей ли, демонов — плевать — то хотя бы погром или следы борьбы. Извольте объясниться.

— Ложная тревога, командир. Возникли проблемы с лампой, но сейчас они устранены, — томительно долгое время спустя отчитался Чанёль и добавил раздражённо: — Не стоит каждый раз носиться ко мне по пустяку, у меня всё под контролем.

Сехун буквально захлебнулся возмущением. Чанёль хоть и не видел его лица, но ярко представлял сердито нахмуренные брови, взгляд, мечущий молнии, и сжатые за спиной от напряжения кулаки.  
— Пустяк? Если это такой способ поиздеваться надо мной…

— В мыслях не было, командир, — тут же нагло перебил его Чанёль. — Даже если бы очень сильно захотелось, я бы нашёл другой способ выкурить вас из главного штаба и заставить нервно носиться по всей округе, не наводя при этом панику в деревне.

Сехун гневно поджал губы, носком ботинка отбивая барабанную дробь. Это было дурным знаком. Чанёлю, по-хорошему, следовало бы заткнуть рот и не ёрничать, но какая теперь разница. Раз уж сам Сехун заявился к нему, то в покое уж точно не оставит и обязательно найдет, к чему придраться. Как ни крути, а наказания с самого появления его здесь было не избежать.

Впрочем, на наказание Чанёлю было плевать: южная вышка уже давно стала вторым домом, а дрыгуны и пепелицы, слоняющиеся по границе целыми сворами — почти родной семьей.

— Вы это и сделали. Как вы там сказали? Навели панику, — Сехун едко усмехнулся и сделал шаг вперёд, нависая над Чанёлем грозной тенью. — Все проблемы с лампой устраняются за считанные минуты, а от вас, рекрут, ответа не было четверть часа. Почему так долго?

_Четверть часа?_

Чанёль ошарашенно замолчал, всматриваясь в темноту, и всё не находился с ответом. Ведь по его меркам всё произошло буквально за несколько минут. Вот и что ему теперь сказать? «Извините, командир О, меня в это время скосил сильнейший приступ, о котором я намеренно умалчивал с момента вступления в гильдию»?

Скажи Чанёль это, и из «Сумеречных Охотников» его выгонят взашей. Столько времени он из кожи вон лез, добиваясь расположения, разве ради того, чтобы в один момент его посчитали никчёмным калекой, неспособным нести службу?

Шесть лет назад, когда полыхала его родная деревня, он пообещал уничтожать всех тварей, что когда-либо осмелятся выползти к нему из тьмы. Пока он жив, ни один демон не посмеет разрушать чьи-то дома, делать жён вдовами, а детей — как и их с Минсоком когда-то — сиротами.

Он этого не допустит.

Каким угодно способом.

Чанёль было открыл рот, чтобы сморозить Сехуну правдоподобную чушь, о том, что он, когда погасла лампа, как раз спускался проверить подозрительный шум у ручья, как тишину разрезал отчётливый хруст ветки где-то в глубине леса и непонятный скрежещущий звук. Совсем рядом встрепенулись и взмыли в небо птицы.

Два огонька вспыхнули лазурным во тьме.

Неприятный холодок пробежал по коже, сковал мышцы напряжением. Чанёль как вкопанный наблюдал за тем, как огни крались сквозь листву в сотне метров от него, медленно и осторожно, и боялся сделать вздох. Взглядом он отследил направление и чертыхнулся сквозь зубы — в той стороне находилась деревня.

Осторожно, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, Чанёль встал на одно колено и потянулся за арбалетом. Голос командира за спиной, которого Чанёль оставил без ответа, зазвенел сталью:

— Рекрут, я задал…

Чанёль резко вскинул руку, призывая быть тише. Однако Сехун растолковал его жест по-своему.

— Сукин сын, я с тобой разговариваю! — прошипел Сехун, потеряв терпение. Подлетел к Чанёлю, дёрнул за плечо, разворачивая к себе. Капюшон слетел с его головы.

И если Чанёль с достоинством встретился с холодным, привычно полным раздражения взглядом, то Сехун, обнаружив на лице Чанёля вместо повязки кровоточащий шрам, тянущийся через весь глаз, заметно растерялся.

Изуродованное мелкими рубцами лицо исказила ухмылка — вид смятённого командира всегда доставлял Чанёлю особое удовольствие.

— Чего ухмыляешься, урод? — выплюнул Сехун, грубо сгребая Чанёля за ворот.

Сехун хоть и был ниже всего на полголовы, с высоты Чанёля казался нахохлившимся воробьем. Он был младше на три года и совсем недавно вступил в совершеннолетие — угловатые черты лица, худоба и юношеская нескладность всё ещё были при нём. Однако он тут же, минуя вступительные испытания, на правах сына главы был принят в гильдию и назначен на место командира.

Внутренние убеждения не позволяли Чанёлю подчиняться приказам человека, знающего о жизни на передовой лишь по чужим рассказам. Сильным лидером не мог быть тот, кто не прошел и половины пути. О за всё время не сделал абсолютно ничего, чтобы заслужить свою должность, задницы лишний раз из штаба не казывал, пока Чанёль отбивал изматывающие набеги демонов на границу, а спеси при этом в нём было столько, что находиться рядом становилось просто невыносимо.

— Я уж было подумал, что вас демоны подменили, командир, — несмотря на то, что Чанёль шипел сквозь зубы, стараясь не шуметь, в последнее слово он постарался вложить всё своё пренебрежение. — Едва не забыли, как меня зовут, — грубо смахнув руку Сехуна, он отошёл к краю в платформы. — А сейчас будьте добры вести себя тихо, если не хотите, чтобы вас сожрали.

Лицо Сехуна на этих словах вмиг вытянулось и побледнело. Он резко замолчал, скосившись в сторону леса, и нервно кусал губы, словно силился что-то сказать. Зная, насколько Сехун был упрямым и своевольным, сейчас в нём наверняка боролись желание действовать наперекор словам Чанёля и одновременно с этим — страх, что рядом и вправду могли находиться демоны, готовые в любой момент его сожрать.

— Не смей мне указывать, урод, — шикнули-таки в спину озлобленно, правда уже едва слышным шёпотом. Собравшись с духом, Сехун сделал шаг вперёд и, задев Чанёля плечом, скомандовал строго: — Докладывай, что тут у тебя.

Чанёль крепче стиснул зубы, стараясь не зацикливать внимание на едких фразах и грубых действиях О. Выходило скверно. Он чувствовал, как постепенно закипал, как напряжением сводило кончики пальцев.  
Кулаки чесались съездить Сехуну по его надменной морде — прямо как этим утром — но он изо всех сил сдерживался.

 _«Слабак. Вместо того чтобы терпеть, давно бы заставил этого подонка харкать кровью. Он это заслужил»,_ — пронёсся в голове тяжёлый упрекающий шёпот.

Чанёль передёрнул плечами и нервно оглянулся, словно это были не его собственные мысли, а кто-то другой нашёптывал их ему на ухо. Но поблизости стоял лишь один пресловутый Сехун, ухали с веток ночные птицы, да переговаривались между собой цикады.

— Вон там, меж двух скрюченных сосен, — всё ещё пребывая в прострации, Чанёль взвёл арбалет и указал им наконец в нужную сторону. — Движется по направлению к деревне.

Сехун, проследив траекторию, прищурился, некоторое время безмолвно всматриваясь в темноту, а потом тихо охнул, схватившись за рукоять лука.

— Это ещё что?

— Не знаю, но оно явно не к добру, — хмыкнул Чанёль и, обернувшись на звук натянутой тетивы, запоздало вцепился в плечо Сехуна мёртвой хваткой. Тонко свистнув, стрела растворилась в сумерках. — Вы что творите?!

По ушам спустя секунду полоснул полный боли и ярости надрывный рык, от которого всё внутри похолодело. Чанёль поносил Сехуна, на чём свет стоял, и крепче вцепился в арбалет, готовясь в любой момент выстрелить. Умирать из-за чужого безрассудства он уж точно не планировал.

Зашелестели листья. И без того бледное лицо Сехуна побледнело ещё больше, черты его заострились, на висках выступила предательская влага. Недолго думая, он торопливо оттянул тетиву к уголку рта и пустил следом вторую стрелу. Раздался неприятный, чавкающий хруст, а в следующее мгновение всё затихло.

— Делаю то, что должен каждый Охотник, — как-то загнанно дыша, отчеканил в ответ Сехун, смерив Чанёля уничижительным взглядом. — Нечего тянуть кота за хвост.

— Охотник не принимает скоропостижных решений! — гневно упрекнул его Чанёль. — Мы даже не узнали, с чем имеем дело, прежде чем стрелять. Вы понимаете, что ваша выходка могла стоить нам жизней, пойди что не так? Когда вы, в конце концов, перестанете лезть на рожон?!

— А ты хотел познакомиться с этой тварью поближе? — взъелся Сехун. — Валяй! Письменный доклад об этой дряни утром мне на стол, — развернувшись на каблуках, О направился в сторону подъёмника, но дойти не успел.

Темнота, как по команде, обступила охотников со всех сторон, когда сигнальная лампа, предупреждающе трескнув, разлетелась с громким хлопком на мелкие осколки. Сехун болезненно вскрикнул, почувствовав, как впилось стекло в неприкрытые одеждой участки кожи.

Чанёль, охваченный тревожным чувством, было дёрнулся к Сехуну, но так и застыл пригвождённый к месту теми самыми ярко-голубыми огнями, смотревшими теперь в их сторону.

Одна секунда, вторая — огни рванули через чащу, неуловимо быстро перескакивая с ветки на ветку. Чанёль заторможено наблюдал за тем, как они вспыхивали, тут же пропадая из виду, и снова появлялись уже в другом месте, быстро сокращая разделяющее их расстояние.

Чем дольше Чанёль всматривался в темноту, тем более отчетливые она принимала очертания. У темноты этой были ярко-голубые глаза с чёрным вертикальным зрачком и хищный оскал.

Слабая догадка промелькнула в голове Чанёля, а палец на спусковом крючке свело судорогой.

— Чего застыл? Стреляй! — донесся до Чанёля глухой голос Сехуна.

Учитывая скорость, с которой перемещался этот демон, все болты рисковали улететь в пустоту, так и не достигнув цели. Чтобы попасть наверняка, следовало подпустить его ещё ближе и, подобравшись, ждать прыжка, а затем выстрелить в упор.

Однако демон оказался умнее, чем думал Чанёль, и не собирался даваться так просто. Вопреки ожиданиям, он резко метнулся в сторону, огибая охотника по широкой дуге, и прыгнул к Сехуну, вознамерившись, видимо, задрать того в первую очередь.

Подбежав в последний момент, Чанёль успел сбить тварь с ног и, вцепившись в бок, рухнул с ней наземь, несколько раз перекувыркнувшись. Оказавшись сверху, демон первым делом попытался вцепиться Чанёлю в горло, но благодаря вовремя подставленному арбалету успел лишь злобно клацнуть пастью рядом с ухом. В попытке добраться до Чанёля, он агрессивно скрёб когтями, раздирая в клочья одежду, и с лёгкостью вспарывал кожу под ней, оставляя длинные багровые полосы.

С каждой новой атакой Чанёль чувствовал, как силы быстро покидали его и сопротивляться становилось всё труднее. Отпихнуть демона ногой не получилось — туша, нависшая над ним, оказалась слишком тяжёлой.  
Чанёля осыпало градом щепок, когда Сехун, внезапно оказавшись рядом, замахнулся рукоятью лука и словно хлыстом вдарил демону по морде. От удара тварь отшвырнуло в сторону, но она мигом поднялась и бросилась с платформы, затерявшись в листве прилегающих деревьев.

Сехун подал Чанёлю руку, помогая подняться. Ладонь тут же оказалась испачкана в чём-то липком и вязком, похожем на кровь. Кажется, Сехуну повредило руку осколками.  
Отбросив остатки лука, Сехун сдёрнул с пояса Чанёля кинжал. В любой другой ситуации Чанёль обязательно бы проучил наглеца за такую вольность, оторвав ему руки, но сейчас у Сехуна под боком не имелось никакого другого оружия, что делало его очень лёгкой добычей.

Пуще прежнего захрустели ветки, листва яростнее зашуршала под чужим весом. Не сговариваясь, Чанёль и Сехун примкнули спинами друг к другу, ощетинившись оружием. Чанёль чувствовал, как сильно трясло Сехуна, и эта дрожь невольно передалась и ему.

Демон тем временем вовсю кружил вокруг них, в попытках незаметно подобраться ближе. Шуршал листвой тут и там, пытаясь дезориентировать охотников и не позволить им обнаружить себя.

Чанёль, насколько позволяла ситуация, постарался абстрагироваться от происходящего и сконцентрировать внимание исключительно на окружающих звуках, чутко вслушиваясь и словно отбрасывая их один за другим. За шелестом листьев он сумел различить тихую, но быструю поступь шагов и тонкий перезвон чего-то металлического. Взвёл спусковой механизм и выпустил в том направлении болт.  
Светящиеся ярко-голубым глаза демона, бросившегося в сторону, не заставили себя долго ждать. Теперь Чанёль знал его точное местонахождение и не собирался упускать его из виду. Быстро выхватил из колчана на поясе второй болт, перезарядил арбалет и выстрелил. Затем ещё и ещё.

Чанёль уже едва ли не рычал, стреляя на опережение, но демону, словно играющему с ним, каждый раз удавалось ускользнуть в самый последний момент.

 _«Давай же, покажи, на что ты способен, жалкий мальчишка»,_ — вторгся в разум жуткий утробный голос, сдавивший железными тисками виски.

Чанёль пошатнулся и рухнул на колени от внезапно прошившей его боли. Тело нещадно клонило к земле и словно разрывало изнутри на части, суставы начало ломить. Скрутило тугим узлом внутренности, тошнота подступила к горлу. Второй раз за день шрам засочился кровью, а взор помутнел настолько, что Чанёль уже с трудом мог различить что-либо перед собой.

Никогда прежде ему ещё не было так больно и страшно.

— Эй, что с тобой? — донёсся до него встревоженный голос Сехуна. — Вот чёрт!

На грани сознания слышались звуки борьбы и свист кинжала, но что конкретно происходило, Чанёль уже понимал плохо — сознание по крупицам ускользало от него, медленно обрывая связь с реальностью. И прежде чем окончательно отключиться, Чанёль, практически лёжа на полу, зарядил арбалет единственным оставшимся в колчане болтом.

Перевернувшись на спину, Чанёль прижал дрожащими руками арбалет к груди. Едва различая в темноте силуэты и больше полагаясь на слух, он крепко зажмурился от испытываемой боли и выстрелил в последний раз.  
Раздался болезненный вскрик Сехуна, и в лицо брызнули мелкие капли. А после весь мир погрузился во тьму.


End file.
